


Warm Christmas

by Lilly0



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: A trip to Peru is not what Kame wanted for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   Requested by [](http://meeii.livejournal.com/profile)[meeii](http://meeii.livejournal.com/).

 

“It’s hot,” Kame complains.  
  
“Well, that’s probably because it’s Peru,” Takki chuckles. “I would be worried if it wasn’t hot.”  
  
Kame frowns deeply, disturbed by Takki’s ever-so-good mood, and by his never-ending patience. How annoying! He himself feels like shit. The flight took forever, and although they flew first class, he feels sticky and ugly. And now that they got off the plane and the hot air hits him, he feels even worse. “We are supposed to be, I don’t know, in Switzerland maybe or somewhere else. It’s Christmas. WINTER!”  
  
Takki smiles and takes Kame’s suitcase into his hand too. “But it’s the only time of the year you are free, and I happen to have work here, so…”  
  
“Yes, I know,” Kame sighs. “It’s better than nothing.”  
  
Still he feels annoyed. His annoyance grows when they have to wait forever for their taxi, and it takes even longer for the driver to take them through the rush hour – as Takki states there is always traffic in Lima – and he is so preoccupied with being grumpy, that he misses the lively streets, the songs coming from some restaurants, the colourful houses, the interesting coast line. He doesn’t even want to talk to Takki right now, glad that Takki gets the message and doesn’t bother him with annoying questions and remarks.  
  
They get off the car in silence and check into their hotel. It’s pretty huge and has decent rooms, much to Kame’s relief. And he can FINALLY TAKE A SHOWER! Thank you! He takes his time, washing the sweat and weird smell from his body, before he wraps himself in a huge towel and pats out of the room. Before he joins Takki on the bed, he takes a look at the balcony, standing outside for a while, and taking in the landscape. The city seems to pulsate, and it’s so different from Tokyo. Outside of the city there seems to be a unique landscape, and… “It’s beautiful,” he mumbles quietly, slowly feeling embarrassed by being so annoyed before.  
  
Takki smiles widely. “Yes,” he agrees. Then he nods at Kame, reaching out his hand. “Come.”  
  
Kame sighs deeply, and turns around, reluctantly letting himself being pulled on the bed. “Still feeling upset?” Takki wants to know with worry.  
  
“No.” Kame shakes his head.  
  
“What’s the problem? I promise we’ll have great Christmas here.”  
  
“That’s not it,” Kame sighs. “It’s just… Sorry for being a child before,” he apologizes.  
  
“Not at all,” Takki smiles sympathetically, his fingers brushing through Kame’s hair softly. Kame sighs contently, lying down and resting his head in Takki’s lap. “I would prefer normal cold Christmas too, but you’ll love Peru, I promise.”  
  
“Are we going to see Machu Picchu?” Kame wants to know.  
  
“Yes, and a lot of other things. We can see everything together.”  
  
Kame smiles. “Then I’m sure I’ll love it.”


End file.
